mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending (season 2)
My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending is a series of Equestria Girls "choose your own adventure"-style episodes. Season 2 of the series premiered on the Discovery Family GO! app on June 16, 2019 and on YouTube on September 3. Episodes Wake-Up! Wake-Up!, also titled Wake-Up Shake-Up, is the first "Choose Your Own Ending" short of season 2 and the eleventh short overall. It was uploaded to the Discovery Family GO! mobile app on June 16, 2019, and to the My Little Pony Official YouTube channel on September 3, 2019. The animation focuses primarily on Sunset Shimmer and - depending on the ending - Applejack, Rainbow Dash, or Pinkie Pie. Summary On the morning of the Starswirled Music Festival, most of the Equestria Girls are awake, but some of them are quite groggy because of Pinkie Pie's all-night drumming, and Sunset Shimmer is still fast asleep. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie each have an idea on how to wake her up. *If the viewer chooses Applejack, Applejack drags Sunset out of bed and puts her to work building a fire pit for breakfast, believing hard work to be the best motivator for waking up. *If the viewer chooses Rainbow Dash, Rainbow and Sunset do morning yoga stretches that get increasingly complicated. Sunset does not see the point in doing such exercises so early until she and Rainbow behold a beautiful sunrise. *If the viewer chooses Pinkie Pie, Pinkie serves Sunset a breakfast of various foods that are very high in sugar. Though this results in a high-energy sugar rush, it ends with a sugar crash and severe stomachache. The Last Drop The Last Drop is the second "Choose Your Own Ending" short of season 2 and the twelfth short overall. It was uploaded to the Discovery Family GO! mobile app on June 23, 2019, and to the My Little Pony Official YouTube channel on September 6, 2019. The animation focuses primarily on DJ Pon-3 and - depending on the ending - Sunset Shimmer, Fluttershy, or Big McIntosh. Summary DJ Pon-3 is playing for the Starswirled Music Festival. Just before the last beat drops, she invites someone in the crowd to come on stage and finish the beat as part of an "interactive" experience. *If the viewer chooses Sunset Shimmer, DJ challenges her to an 8-bit platformer mobile game that gives the beat an 8-bit video game feel. *If the viewer chooses Fluttershy, DJ invites her to the stage and encourages her to start dancing. With the help of her animal friends, Fluttershy gives in to the beat and howls like a wolf. *If the viewer chooses Big McIntosh, DJ gives him a banjo, and the two create a country/techno beat together that impresses the crowd. Inclement Leather Inclement Leather is the third "Choose Your Own Ending" short of season 2 and the thirteenth short overall. It was uploaded to the Discovery Family GO! mobile app on June 30, 2019, and to the My Little Pony Official YouTube channel on September 8, 2019. The animation focuses primarily on Rarity and - depending on the ending - Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, or Vignette Valencia. Summary During the Starswirled Music Festival, Rarity is excited to debut her new outfit of suede and fringe. When it suddenly starts to rain, which threatens to ruin her outfit, she desperately turns to one of her friends for help. *If the viewer chooses Applejack, Applejack helps Rarity look for the silver lining in her situation. For Applejack, that silver lining is using the mud created by the rain to find fishing bait. For Rarity, it is using the mud to make a relaxing mud mask. *If the viewer chooses Twilight Sparkle, Twilight says she has been brainstorming equipment to protect oneself against inclement weather, but she has not yet developed any of it, having only garbage bags on hand. Rarity comes up with the idea of using the garbage bags to make rain ponchos. *If the viewer chooses Vignette Valencia, Rarity calls Vignette and alerts her to her fashion emergency. However, Vignette approves of how Rarity's hair looks when it is wet, and Rarity starts a trend of wet hair at the music festival. Lost and Pound Lost and Pound is the fourth "Choose Your Own Ending" short of season 2 and the fourteenth short overall. It was uploaded to the Discovery Family GO! mobile app on July 7, 2019, and to the My Little Pony Official YouTube channel on September 10, 2019. The animation focuses primarily on Princess Thunder Guts and - depending on the ending - Rarity, Spike, or Fluttershy. Summary While checking out the various food trucks at the Starswirled Music Festival, Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Spike run into a lost and mud-covered puppy⁠—later identified as Princess Thunder Guts. Fluttershy offers to help the dog, and she chooses one of Twilight's friends to follow. *If the viewer chooses Rarity, Princess Thunder Guts becomes attached to her. Repulsed by the dog's muddy state, Rarity runs away, and the dog follows her around the festival. Princess Thunder Guts eventually chases Rarity into the festival's lounge area, where it is revealed she belongs to Supernova Zap of PostCrush. Su-Z is overjoyed to be reunited with her pet, and she thanks Rarity with a fashionable feather boa. *If the viewer chooses Spike, Princess Thunder Guts becomes attached to him, and Spike develops a crush on her. The two spend some time together playing games and eating festival food. When Su-Z appears to collect her lost pet, Spike is heartbroken over Princess Thunder Guts leaving, but she says goodbye with a lick on his cheek. *If the viewer chooses Fluttershy, Fluttershy uses her geode powers to communicate with Princess Thunder Guts. Upon learning the identity of the dog's owner, Fluttershy returns her to Su-Z immediately. Accountibilibuddies Accountibilibuddies, also spelled "Accountabilibuddies", is the fifth "Choose Your Own Ending" short of season 2 and the fifteenth short overall. It was uploaded to the Discovery Family GO! mobile app on July 14, 2019, and to the My Little Pony Official YouTube channel on September 13, 2019. The animation focuses primarily on Applejack and - depending on the ending - Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, or Snips. The title is a portmanteau of the words "accountability" and "buddies". Summary During the Dirk Thistleweed concert at the Starswirled Music Festival, Applejack gets her foot stomped while dancing at the front of the crowd, and Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie help her get away from the crowd. She tells her friends to go back and enjoy the concert without her, but they refuse to let her miss the concert by herself, and one of them offers to be her "accountibilibuddy". *If the viewer chooses Rainbow Dash, Rainbow makes a special healing ointment to soothe Applejack's sore foot. Suddenly, Dirk Thistleweed himself appears with a sore throat and uses Rainbow's ointment to restore his voice, and Applejack is awestruck to meet one of her favorite musicians face-to-face. *If the viewer chooses Pinkie Pie, Pinkie vows to make sure that Applejack does not miss the concert. She puts Applejack in a wheelbarrow and carries her to the top of a hill that oversees the concert stage, and she pushes Dirk Thistleweed to the front of the stage so that Applejack can see and hear him clearly. *If the viewer chooses Snips, Applejack picks Snips to be her accountibilibuddy after seeing him looking lonely without Snails. When Snips explains that Snails inexplicably abandoned him at the festival, Applejack feels sorry for him and offers to be his new best friend. Just then, Snails appears, having not abandoned Snips after all, followed by Dirk Thistleweed, who is amused by Snails' funny personality. Snips and Snails reconcile, and Dirk offers them and Applejack stage-side seats at the concert. The Road Less Scheduled The Road Less Scheduled is the sixth "Choose Your Own Ending" short of season 2 and the sixteenth short overall. It was uploaded to the Discovery Family GO! mobile app on July 21, 2019, and to the My Little Pony Official YouTube channel on September 15, 2019. The animation focuses primarily on Twilight Sparkle and - depending on the ending - Principal Celestia, Fluttershy, or Micro Chips. (Although, when initially released, the Celestia ending linked to the Fluttershy ending and vice versa.) The title is a reference to the 1978 M. Scott Peck book The Road Less Traveled. Summary Twilight has her schedule for the Starswirled Music Festival planned out in her schedule planner, but it accidentally gets destroyed by Bulk Biceps' sweat. Without her own festival agenda to follow, she turns to one of her friends to follow theirs. *If the viewer chooses Principal Celestia, Twilight discovers that she, Vice Principal Luna, and Cranky Doodle are original music festival attendees, and she accompanies them on their "old school" tour of the festival grounds. At the end of the day, Twilight thanks Celestia for teaching her, and Celestia jokes that Twilight should send her letters after every music festival explaining what she learned. *If the viewer chooses Fluttershy, Twilight discovers that she is secretly a fan of the heavy metal band Skull Cruncher. Fluttershy is afraid Twilight thinks she is weird for being into such a band, but Twilight supports her interest and decides to join in. *If the viewer chooses Micro Chips, Twilight discovers that he is secretly a musical performer under the stage name "MC Dex Effex". Sock It to Me Sock It to Me is the seventh "Choose Your Own Ending" short of season 2 and the seventeenth short overall. It was uploaded to the Discovery Family GO! mobile app on August 4, 2019. The animation focuses primarily on Rainbow Dash and - depending on the ending - Rarity, Trixie, or Bulk Biceps. Summary Minutes before a championship soccer game between Canterlot High School and Crystal Prep Academy, Rainbow Dash misplaces her lucky sock, and she fears she will cause her team to lose without it. Luckily, one of her friends steps up to help with a solution. *If the viewer chooses Rarity, Rarity sews a brand new lucky sock for Rainbow Dash studded with gems. When Rainbow finally joins her team on the field, sunlight reflects off the gems and blinds the opposing players, allowing Rainbow to make the winning goal. *If the viewer chooses Trixie, Trixie lends her own lucky sock to Rainbow Dash from her magic hat. When Rainbow joins her team on the field, Trixie's lucky sock turns out to be actually magical, guiding Rainbow's leg to make the winning goal. *If the viewer chooses Bulk Biceps, Bulk lends Rainbow his smelly, unwashed lucky sock. When Rainbow joins her team on the field, all the other players—including those on Rainbow's team—are so repulsed by the sock's stench that she easily makes the winning goal. Tip Toppings Tip Toppings is the eighth "Choose Your Own Ending" short of season 2 and the eighteenth short overall. It was uploaded to the Discovery Family GO! mobile app on August 11, 2019. The animation focuses primarily on Pinkie Pie and - depending on the ending - Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, or Fluttershy. Summary At a Canterlot City frozen yogurt shop, Pinkie Pie is the one thousandth customer, and she wins a free topping with her frozen yogurt. When Pinkie is unable to choose from the wide variety of toppings, she turns to one of her friends to help her with her choice—though Fluttershy insists that she not be picked because she is looking after some animals and they are not permitted inside the store. *If the viewer chooses Applejack, Applejack recommends fresh fruit for Pinkie's yogurt topping, but Pinkie prefers candy. Pinkie pretends to agree with Applejack's suggestion and picks candied cherries, but Applejack catches on and secretly swaps out the candied cherries for real cherries. As Pinkie enjoys her frozen yogurt, she and Applejack each believe they have fooled the other. *If the viewer chooses Twilight Sparkle, Twilight uses a complex scientific method to choose the perfect yogurt topping based on which flavors go well together. She eventually suggests chocolate-covered walnuts, but by the time she finishes her anaylsis, Pinkie's yogurt has melted. Twilight requests another yogurt cup from the cashier, but Pinkie enjoys the melted yogurt anyway. *If the viewer chooses Fluttershy, Pinkie opens the store's front door, allowing the animals in Fluttershy's care to storm inside and wreak chaos. This causes the yogurt shop to close due to health code violations, and Pinkie is saddened that she will have to eat her frozen yogurt without a topping. Luckily, one of Fluttershy's squirrel friends tops Pinkie's yogurt with acorn bits. Costume Conundrum Costume Conundrum is the ninth "Choose Your Own Ending" short of season 2 and the nineteenth short overall. It was uploaded to U.S. video on-demand services on August 18, 2019, and to the Discovery Family GO! mobile app on August 21, 2019. The animation focuses primarily on Fluttershy and - depending on the ending - Sunset Shimmer, Rarity, or Applejack. Summary While hanging out at Sunset Shimmer's house, Sunset, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy all receive an invitation to Bulk Biceps' costume party. When Fluttershy does not know what to wear, her friends all offer to help her pick out a costume. *If the viewer chooses Sunset Shimmer, Sunset picks out a costume that makes Fluttershy look like an alien creature with tentacles, which Bulk Biceps mistakes for a real monster when they arrive to his party. *If the viewer chooses Rarity, Rarity designs a beautiful dress that makes Fluttershy look like a princess. However, Rarity reveals that the dress is actually for her, and she lends Fluttershy one of her older but also beautiful dresses. *If the viewer chooses Applejack, Applejack picks out a large two-person pony costume for herself and Fluttershy to wear to the party. Gallery Category:Equestria Girls Category:Animated shorts